The present invention relates to a stylus for detecting signals stored as capacitance variations in a recording medium, and in particular to a stylus having a deposited stylus electrode of a carbide compound and a method for making the stylus.
Conventional styluses for use in detecting signals as electrostatic capacitance variations recorded as geometric variations in a recording medium such as grooveless disc have an electrode bonded to one surface of an insulative supporting body formed of diamond or sapphire. The stylus of this type rests over several spiral tracks in which the signals are recorded. The electrode is machined so that its width substantially corresponds to the width of the track to read one information signal and the tracking signals on either side of it to keep the stylus on the right path as the disc spins at a high speed.
A problem that has been encountered and is yet to be solved is that the heat produced by contact with the spinning track causes the stylus electrode to separate from the support body due to relatively weak bonding between the electrode and the support body.